Automatic speech recognition (ASR) generally means converting an acoustic signal (sound) into a sequence of words (text). Following the statistical approach, one typically collects speech statistics to train language models and acoustic models which are subsequently employed during speech recognition. In general, language models relate to the probability of particular word sequences and acoustic models relate to sounds in a language. Speech recognition can also be enhanced by semantic models in order to generate a semantic representation (meaning) of the recognized text. Voice destination entry (VDE) is one of the main applications for ASR in vehicles, e.g., cars, and on mobile phones.